


Love Through Transference

by Mekachii



Category: Warframe
Genre: Erotica, F/F, F/M, Intimacy, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-canon biology, Porn With Plot, Wholesome Intimacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekachii/pseuds/Mekachii
Summary: ***Finally came up with a better title***A collection of oneshots featuring a Tenno and her various erotic escapades with her various Warframes.Operator is 18+





	1. Magnetic Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo. This started as something I've had in my head for a while and decided to write it out. First time writing and publishing smut here. Hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Chapter Tags: Mag, female Operator/Warframe, MagxOperator, fingering, orgasm, afterglow, cuddles.

There was a certain level of commitment, patience and skill that some Tenno were gifted with. Of course, everyone was different, having their own strengths and weaknesses, which especially applied to the many Tenno that took residence throughout the Origin System. These skills and abilities seem to manifest themselves under certain situations, but it seemed to be much more apparent for those who decided to explore the Plains. Specifically, hunting and capturing the three Eidolons.

Now, Leone wasn’t the type to actively go out specifically to hunt the walking pieces of Sentient, but after meeting with a group of other Tenno during an excursion who invited her to a hunt (and promising to split the rewards, of course), she found herself accepting the invitation on a whim more than anything. And quickly regretted it. Leone herself has never bothered with the Eidolons whenever they roused from their deep slumber, only pursuing the much smaller and manageable Vomvalysts and harvesting their cores. She has heard many harrowing tales of the hunts from many Tenno over time. Most of it was either them voicing their frustrations and complaints on the difficulty level and the different phases while others relished the challenge itself. And of course, the rewards were worth the effort as well (especially with a rumor about an Eidolon articula being a prize from a successful capture for those who enjoyed having trophies). Leone, however, couldn’t have been less interested in the idea of pursuing and capturing the monsters just for a collectible. And she had high doubts that each story told were exaggerations, given she could often _hear_ the confrontations while in Cetus.

And yet, there she was. Battered, bruised, sweaty, lying in a shallow pond that continuously sent disorienting surges through her body and regretting every life decision that had led up to this point. The distant pained screech of the Eidolon, followed by an energy light show illuminated the night sky in vivid blues and teals as she could feel the intense energy spike in the very air itself. Slowly, she ignored the pain and managed to push herself to her feet and limped over the hill that had obscured the fight just several hundred meters ahead. The remaining Tenno who were still making an attempt of the capture managed to successfully knock off one of its limbs, but it cost them three lures and two downed teammates in the process. Leone silently counted down the seconds as the last Tenno standing made a mad dash towards a downed Harrow in an attempt to revive him, despite the fact the Eidolon released its signature energy blast, sending them both flying. Leone only shook her head, knowing they were going to be fighting an uphill battle and, deciding to follow her better judgement this time, called it quits.

She relayed a quick message stating she was leaving the current squad as she was too inexperienced in Eidolon hunting, and the others sent their farewells without further issue. Reentering her current Warframe, Mag, the pair immediately made the trip back to Cetus to turn in their bounties and end their excursion for the day.

Back on the Orbiter, Leone tended to her cuts and bruises, deciding to take some time off from missions for a while. She sat against one of the walls of the window frame, overlooking Earth below in silence. She had unzipped the top of her suit and exposed her torso, as she was still quite heated from the humid weather and the battle itself. While the Orbiter was set to a pleasant 74° by default, it was going to take a while before her body cooled down entire. And it didn’t help that her current suit in particular was a bit heavy and covered every inch of her body except her head, which only insulated the heat and sweat. Unzipping the top half gave her some relief, but now she was contemplating on taking the suit off entirely and lounging in just her underwear for a while...But doing that would surely ensure a gentle scolding from Ordis about exposing herself willy-nilly, despite the fact that the Orbiter was her own private space and was technically her home, and that she wasn’t a child anymore and could do as she pleased. She would have to remind him of that later.

The sound of the door sliding open was enough to pull Leone from her thoughtful trance. She only glanced towards the direction of the door, unsurprised to see her Mag rounding around the vignette. It was a common sight after recent events allowed her to discover that the Warframes (or just hers) had sentience rather than just being a mishmash battle puppet of metal and technocyte. It was quite startling at first, since her frames often gravitated to her current location and would stop moving whenever she was within their line of sight. She still have no idea if it was from fear or instinct, but it did create some awkward and hilarious scenes that she wished she could have captured at the time. However, it was still strange for a while, having another presence inside the otherwise lonely Orbiter aside from herself, Ordis and her Kavat. But, eventually, she grew used to their presence just as they got used to being able to move on their own, and it made the Orbiter just a little more lively. She hadn’t told anyone about this yet, fearing the worst for her and her frames if others discovered their sentience. She has yet to inquire the subject to other Tenno either, not wanting to set off any red flags or attracting unwanted attention if she was the only one with sentient Warframes from the other enemy factions. Unlike other Tenno, Leone did genuinely care for her Warframes, regardless of their purpose as just combat envoys for them to exploit. She was much more careful in missions than most, not wanting to cause too much bodily harm to them, and never used them as a way to show off her wealth or rank. Even if they used to be lifeless, she always saw them as something more than an object...as if there was an actual soul deep within the technocyte flesh and metal.

And it appears as if she was right.

But now she wondered...did they feel the same? Could they think? Could they feel emotions as she did? Did certain frames feel certain emotions than others? There were so many unanswered questions…

Leone saw movement within her peripheral vision, turning somewhat just to see Mag kneeling on the rug, where Leone’s ankles were just inches from her knees. There was a moment of silence between the two, although that wasn’t as surprise given the frames themselves weren’t built to have mouths...as far as she knew of. Another minute passed and Mag moved again, this time to scoot closer to her Operator and sitting next to her, which made her smile some. Another pause, but Leone could feel Mag’s gaze boring into her for some time before she felt a cooling sensation going through her chest and down the rest of her body. Confused, Leone’s gaze went from the vastness of space to her torso, only to see the healing mist emanating from Mag’s hand and on to her exposed torso. She frowned as she looked on, very confused by the gesture, Mag seemingly mirroring her expression upon seeing the mist had no effect. The magnetic frame tilted her head, her confusion quickly turning to worry as the energy of her helm seemed to flow in more agitated currents. It didn’t take long for Leone to put two and two together, a small chuckle escaping her as she placed her gloved fingers on her skin. 

  
“Ah...I’m not injured. I just have my suit open.” To demonstrate, she zipped up the opening, then unzipped it again, Mag studying closely. “See? I’m fine.” Another head tilt, but the energy currents in her helm had calmed down now. “This is just my body. Just flesh.”

She took Mag’s hand, gently placing it on her bare skin. There was a...strange warmth that radiated from her palm and fingertips, and Leone wondered if it was from the magnetic energy or if it was entirely natural. Regardless, she found it soothing...even when Mag’s hand started to roam to other “areas.” It started innocently enough as Mag explored the exposed flesh of her Operator, starting from her neck and slowly working her way down. They weren’t callous grabs or rough rubs, but careful, meticulous and gentle. Her fingers rubbed circles into her skin, making it feel more like a massage rather than a body check for injuries, the soft touches were so soothing that her eyes slowly closed as she dozed off somewhat. It was when she felt her hand on the top of her breast where Leone’s muscles tensed in reflex, her eyes opening as she could see the outline of Mag’s hand in her suit that kept the rest of her chest covered. “Mag, wait--”

Her hand slinked under Leone’s breast, cupping it while the warmth from her fingertips caused a tightening sensation in her belly. She swallowed hard as her cheeks flushed crimson, Mag’s fingers beginning to prod at her nipple curiously. Leone opened her mouth to tell her to stop, but not a single word was spoken as her breath hitched, the tightening in her stomach was causing a throbbing between her thighs.

This continued for a good while, Mag soon using both hands to explore and fondle her Operator’s body. She managed to work her way down slowly, going from her breasts, down to her stomach, to her hips and pelvis. Leone swallowed hard as she could feel Mag’s fingers ease closer and closer to her labia. Leone’s breathing quickened as she felt her Warframe’s fingers resting on both sides of the folds, pausing as Mag looked up to her Operator. Her head tilted as the energy within her helm fluctuated as if to imitate blinking, noticing Leone’s flushed cheeks and panting. Her actions were getting a rather odd reaction from her Operator, but she wasn’t in pain. She couldn’t sense anything that would indicate distress of any kind, meaning that she had to be...enjoying it. Curious, Mag pressed her fingers into Leone’s folds, were she noticed the young woman’s thighs shudder as a noise escaped from her she had never heard from her before now...A moan.

Mag closed the gap as both her index and middle fingers pressed against Leone’s clit, the Tenno’s hips suddenly bucking against the Warframe’s hand as another moan escaped her. Her body was heated again, but in an entirely different way that she had never felt before. She found herself spreading her legs, craving more. Mag seemed to have picked up on this, as she started to rub her clit in gentle circles. Leone’s back arched as her head pressed against the wall, her legs trembling as surges of pleasure erupted through her very being. It only lasted for a moment, Mag becoming more bold as one finger entered Leone’s slit, causing her muscles tense and hips to buck again. Her arm went to her mouth just in time to muffle another moan, this one louder than the previous. The energy within Mag’s helm seemed to glow brighter as she slid the other finger in, her thumb going back to her clit and began rubbing again. She managed to find a rhythm rather quickly, her Operator becoming putty for her to mold as she saw fit and was quick to take advantage of that.

Magnetic energy began to flow through Mag’s arm and to her fingertips, manipulating the energies to make a small magnetic field around them where vibrations were sent through her fingers and thumb. This caused Leone to yelp with a jolt of surprise, shuddering moans following each breath as she reached and tried gripping the wall behind her. “Oh fuck…!”

Leone could only writhe and moan loudly, her hips grinding and twisting as she begged and whined for her to go deeper. Mag was eager to oblige, pinning the Operator against the wall as her vibrating fingers plunged deeper up to her knuckles. Her thumb pressed against her clit while her free hand fondled her exposed breast, Mag enjoying the fact that she was dominating her Operator for once. She pulled her from the wall until she was lying on her back under her, pumping her fingers into Leone’s wet pussy with more velocity as she craved seeing the warrior woman melt to her touch.

“M-Mag, please…” She whined with need. “Get me there…! Please!”

Leone reached up and held the back of the Warframe’s helm, bucking her hips in rhythm to her thrusts before her back arched again. She covered her mouth as one final loud, but muffled moan escaped her mouth as her walls tightened around Mag’s fingers as she came for the first time, her legs trembling while her other hand desperately clawed at the cold, smooth floor of the Orbiter. Mag held her down as the young woman rode out her orgasm, tapering off within the minute before going limp on the floor, breathing heavily. She laid there in bliss for a moment, before Mag pulled out her fingers, and repositioned them both to where Leone’s head rested on Mag’s chest. A small smile spread across the Tenno’s lips as she nuzzled into her frame’s bosom, a soft buzzing emanating from Mag that could have been her version of a content purr. They were going to get an earful from Ordis from this, but neither couldn’t care less...but they were definitely taking the rest of the day off now.


	2. Tight Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Leone attempt a spy mission, only to get stuck into some cramped spaces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at writing hetero smut.
> 
> Chapter Tags: Hetero, M/F, Operator/Warframe LokixOperator, straight sex, gentle sex, creampie, cumshot, orgasm, afterglow

Many Tenno didn’t care for spy missions, but Leone enjoyed them. Probably more than she should, admittedly.

Now, usually most Tenno would run in guns blazing and completely disregarding stealth until they reach the terminal, and even then they have to hope someone doesn’t trip a sensor and set off the alarms. Some may be quick enough to save the data before it’s all destroyed, although usually a little squad would only leave after only extracting data from two terminals (only after someone messes up and they lose the data from a terminal). Or, if you were the more tactical and meticulous sort, you would go into these missions with nothing but stealth in mind and without other squadmates. Leone was that type of person, and since she intended on getting all three terminals without being detected, she gathered the appropriate equipment for the job before she deployed.

The current target was a Corpus freight that had some valuable intel regarding Nef Anyo’s next move on Venus, given there had been a lot of activity on the planet more than usual, which roused everyone’s suspicions. Corpus capital ships and freights weren’t an uncommon sight on Venus, given it was a Corpus-dominated planet to begin with, but no one could ignore the vast amount of ships and armed guards in the area as of late, and Leone volunteered to find out the cause. Plus, she couldn’t deny that she needed the Nitain Extract being offered as a reward. You could never have too much!

Leone and Loki moved through the outpost with swiftness and care, Loki’s Invisibility allowed them to bypass guards with ease, and anyone who happened to spot them or get in their way were quickly silenced as their bodies were pinned against the various surfaces of the outpost via an arrow through their skulls or major arteries and organs. They were able to get by without an issue...for a while, until the body count had grown by a considerable amount by the time they reached the second terminal. While an alarm wasn’t triggered (yet) it was very clear that the current Crewmen of the outpost had found the bodies of their fallen comrades, increasing the security and patrols by the time they made their way to the last terminal. It would make getting to the last terminal more of a challenge, especially now that Loki had just about used up most of his energy with Invisibility, meaning that they couldn’t just walk on by undetected, and would have to start treading carefully. Eventually Leone exited her Warframe entirely and entered Void mode every now and then to bypass security, Loki bringing up the rear and eagerly piercing an arrow into any Crewmen that happened to catch them on their way.

Within minutes, they reached the final terminal, which was stationed safe and snug in the far reaches of the outpost. They snuck inside after getting by the patrolling Crewmen and Moas and entered the interior, Leone thankful to be out of the cold. What struck her as odd was that there wasn’t a soul within this area, especially since the terminal was only a few meters ahead. The only guards were those they bypassed from the outside, and even then they were still some ways away from the terminal itself. After hacking the control panel and entering, they both saw why. This terminal was protected by a sensor grid that almost swept through the entire room. The sensors could only go so far with each sweep of the floor, meaning that they couldn’t touch the far walls. This meant they both could dip into the little alcoves between the columns...as long as they were fast enough. And it was that very reason why Leone reentered Loki to prevent a misstep and they end up tripping the senors. And Leone wasn’t confident that they would make it to the terminal before all of the data was destroyed. Loki’s speed made maneuvering around the laser grid easy, least until Leon exited her frame and ducked into an opening into the vents on the northernmost wall.

The terminal was behind another door inside a smaller room just in front of them, but it was locked via a security panel that they could only hack through. Leone had ciphers, but it would be impossible to get one into the panel before the grid made another pass by them...or in this case, through them. That would set off the alarms for sure, and Loki wasn’t exactly resilient enough to take on an entire Moa squadron on his own even with Leone’s help.

Fortunately, there was another way in. All they had to do was find the correct vent.

Checking the map, Leone learned that there was an upper room just above them that was used for maintenance workers that could only be accessed through the vents. With two more openings into the vents near them, Leone deduced that the entryway was in one of the other two if not in the one they were currently occupying. Still, Leone was efficient, and was willing to check the vent to see if the entrance was there just to save them a trip...but it was blocked off with a reinforced grate.

They were quick in getting to the next vent and avoiding the sensors, but it seemed the passageways got smaller and made it difficult for the two to move around properly. Somehow the pair ended up switching places with Loki in front and Leone bringing in the back, the Warframe stopping at the curvature leading upwards so his Operator could check if the entryway was above them. Given the narrow passage in the vent, this meant Leone essentially had to climb on top of her Loki just to get to the upper level. The passage was small enough that excessive climbing wasn’t a necessity like the others, and, luckily for them, this passage had a broken grate that just needed enough force to come off. Getting into a position to build up said momentum, however, was a different story.

Leone tried to position herself properly to be able to smash the vent herself, but the passage’s metal surface was slippery to where she fell backwards, Loki catching her by her hips before her body made contact with the floor. She huffed as she looked up at the broken grate, arming her Amp and shot several blasts of Void energy at the vent...and it didn’t budge.

“The fuck…”

Several failed attempts to blow the grate off followed suit; her void powers didn’t work, nor did the Spira or the Cernos. To add insult to injury, the vent itself was dangling on at least two loose screws, but somehow both had a vice grip of godly proportions that it just refused to come off. In her own frustration, Leone resorting to using her own strength to push the grate off by pushing and repeatedly shaking it to loosen the screws. What she failed to realize, however, was that she was straddling Loki’s hips the entire time, and her struggle to get the vent off was causing her breasts to undulate under her suit and gave her frame a full view of it. Not that he was complaining, if he could.

The longer he watched, the stronger these odd “feelings” grew. The energy within his helm seem to glow brighter as alien sensations wormed their way through his body, gathering to an area in his crotch. He shifted under his Operator in a futile attempt to lessen the sensations, but it only seemed to make it worse, much to his chagrin. Leone, on the other hand, was oblivious to Loki’s discomfort as he continued to fidget under her, her focus solely on forcing the grate off so that they could finally finish the mission and leave. Loki could only sit and wait for what seemed like an eternity for the poor frame, as he could only watch his Operator’s curves sway and jump while his body responded in ways he couldn’t understand. Not to mention the strange throbbing he began to feel from his crotch, and the heat that followed. He suddenly grew another urge...to touch his Operator, to feel her soft body on his fingers. He stared at Leone’s chest in an contemplative silence, ultimately deciding to follow these cravings and urges, as his hands went straight to her breasts.

That was enough to get Leone’s attention, as she immediately glared down at her Warframe, but didn’t scold him. She quickly noticed that there was nothing perverse about his touch; it was more careful, curious and gentle. He did not grab or grope, but cradled, as it he was holding something fragile. This was similar behavior to what Mag had done just several days prior; Like Loki, Mag was only curious about Leone’s body, having never seen her skin that was hidden away snug in her suit. She had originally thought it to be an injury, possibly believing that her and Warframe anatomy was similar in that regard. In an attempt to understand her better, Mag explored Leone’s body, only for it to end in unintentional intimacy. And now she wondered if that same curiosity would yield similar results with Loki? Would him trying to better understand who and what his Operator was result in the two engaging in what could easily be considered as a taboo act?

Loki suddenly withdrew with a jolt, which pulled Leone from her thoughts. Looking to him, she saw that he was visibly distraught, the energy within his helm was fluctuating in frantic patterns while he fidgeted, his gaze no longer on his Operator, but whatever was under her. Confused, Leone moved backwards to see just what had her Loki so bothered...freezing in place when she saw that the cause was from his own body...in the form of a fully erect and twitching cock. Leone had to blink several times to make sure that what she was seeing was real. Not in disbelief, but more surprised that he even had those parts. Were they always there? If so, then did that mean that the other frames had the same parts, both male and female? And more importantly...if they were always there, then what in whatever god’s name were the Orokin remotely thinking to even remotely consider that those parts would ever be needed??

She felt Loki move again, this time trying to hurriedly move from under her while his gaze was downcast, as if in shame. Leone held his shoulders, causing him to stop before he could fully remove himself from under her.

“No no...it’s okay.” She reassured gently, rubbing his shoulders. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Loki looked at her meekly, then back down at his twitching erection. It was clear that he was in desperate need of a release, despite wanting to hide those urges from Leone. He didn’t look reassured either, which caused his Tenno to frown somewhat. While the situation would have been awkward, if not incredibly weird to most, Leone had a strange...fascination instead instead of disgust. If Warframes could feel and detect arousal, then that would mean that their reproductive organs were functional, right? There was, however, only one way to determine that the former statement was indeed correct...and Leone wasn’t exactly sure how she was going to do that. She had only been intimate once, and that was with another female; Sex had never been a thing that had been on the Tenno’s mind up until now, and it was only then she realized just how inexperienced she was in that regard. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t willing to try at the very least, so rather than going her usual route to analyze and plan her next move...she was going to rely solely on instinct.

She gently took Loki’s hands into her own, guiding them back to her breasts to let him know that she wanted him to touch her. She saw his muscles tense again, but Leone remained calm and relaxed as that familiar belly-tightening arousal began to emerge again. It took some coaxing, but Loki finally let his hands roam. Unlike Mag, Loki’s exploration wasn’t blind; He knew where he wanted to touch and which areas he wanted to feel more, clearly having an affinity for her breasts, hips and ass. He still didn’t grab or grope callously or with eagerness, as his thumbs would rub gentle circles into her skin through her suit. This continued for a good few minutes as some of Loki’s confidence returned; He found the zipper of Leone’s suit, immediately reaching for it and started pulling it down to reveal more of her skin. He stopped when he reached the crevice of her cleavage, looking up at Leone with uncertainty if he could continue. When he earned a nod, the zipper was pulled all the way down and exposing Leone’s entire front. She shivered as cold air kissed her bare skin, some relief coming in the form of Loki’s hands exploring her flesh again.

She felt Loki’s member twitch against her inner thigh, Leone releasing a breath as she felt the familiar needy throbbing in her crotch again. It was only then she noticed something interesting about her frame’s erection; while it was shaped similarly to that of a human male, there were ridges along the sides of the shaft. She began to wonder how that would feel, knowing it had to enhance the pleasure for the recipient, and most likely for him as well. She straddled his hips, immediately feeling his member prod her labia, causing Leone to release a small breath as she got to see just how big her Loki was. Said Warframe was holding her hips to help keep her balanced while she tried to ease down on his cock. The head spread her folds and inched its way into her slit inch by inch, but didn’t fully penetrate as her inner walls were tight. Still, both enjoyed the new sensations of pleasure that erupted through their body, Loki’s hips gently bucking up into his Operator and further spreading her virgin folds enough to fit another inch of him into her. This was enough to make her breath hitch, her back starting to arch as she grabbed the grate above her. Another thrust, this one sent a surge of pleasure through the Tenno to where a jolt went through her body that enabled a hidden strength, causing one of the screws to finally give way. Leone yelped as she was sent upwards with the grate swiveling, Loki’s hold on her hips tightened to ensure she wouldn’t be sent flying or lost her balance and fell.

Leone huffed as she looked up, pushing the grate where it swiveled and finally opened the way to the upper level. Of course it only opened  _ now… _

She glanced down at Loki, nodding up to the newly opened area. “Let’s move to a better spot where we have more room, shall we?”

There was no hesitation there; Leone was the first to climb up and emerging into the small room but it was much more spacious than the vents. And, fortunately for them, there wasn’t a camera anywhere in sight, but the entrance to the terminal was just on the opposite wall. The terminal - or finishing the mission for that matter - wasn’t on neither of their minds; Leone was soon pinned against one of the many large processors that were in the room, Loki easily lifting her from the ground as her legs went to his hips. Leone bit her bottom lip as she felt his cock prod at her entrance, but now it had an easier time sliding in. With just a few thrusts, his length slid in fully, Leone’s arm going up to mouth to muffle a loud moan that would have echoed through the entire room and beyond. Loki shuddered as he hunched over his Operator, quickly finding a steady rhythm having grown an immediate addiction to the tightness and warmth of her inner walls. His pace quickened, the ridges along his shaft rubbing the more sensitive areas that made Leone beg and whine for more. Their fingers intertwined together as their foreheads pressed together, Leone’s moans undoubtedly echoed through the entire room and even inside and out of the terminal.

Loki’s hold on Leone’s hip suddenly tightened, his hips slamming into his Operator’s as his cock plunged deep, all the way down to the hilt. They held each other’s hand tightly while Leone’s pussy was relentlessly pounded into, causing her to use her helplessly grab at the processor she was pinned against. Moments later Loki hugged her against his body where Leone’s arms wrapped around his neck. His thrusts became more rapid, Leone panting heavily and borderline yelling in pleasure as she could feel her frame’s cock throbbing deep in her. He suddenly shuddered, pressing her against the processor even more before his back arched, the energy in his helm almost illuminating the room in its light as warm cum suddenly blasted into his Operator. Leone yelled out as her walls tightened around his cock, several more blasts of his seed filled her before he pulled out, riding out his orgasm with splatters of cum coating coating the processor in front of him. The pair soon started to taper off, Loki kept Leone against him as he slowly fell to his knees, both panting and Leone sweaty, but in sexual bliss.  Loki nuzzled the crook of Leone’s neck, causing, her to giggle while she rubbed the back of his head, a warmth emanating between the two as they sat there and basked in their afterglow.

The tender moment was broken, however, when zaps of electricity filled the air around them. Loki reacted quickly, pulling Leone away from the processor as erratic sparks erupted from the piece of equipment. A strong electrical surge suddenly went through it, the lights flickering before they went out entirely with the processors following suit, smoke slowly rising from the cum-coated one they were just on. Leone and Loki sat there in stunned silence, the two glancing at each other whereas Leone only shrugged.

“Yeah we did it, but do you wanna stick around to clean it up?”

The trickster Warframe only shook his head in response, Leone standing and zipping up her suit as she walked over to the entrance to the terminal and peered inside. Remarkably, while the rest of the power and security grid went out, the data terminal remained online with backup power. Both hopped inside freely now that the sensors were no longer an issue, hacking and getting the last piece of data and headed straight for extraction. It was then they realized that the power outage wasn’t strictly for the terminal, but a good half of the complex was without power. That was enough to rouse the attention of the Crewmen, as squads of them began patrolling the outpost, weapons drawn and vigilant. Fortunately, Loki’s energy had replenished itself (somehow), and the pair were able to reach extraction without being noticed.

Still, as they climbed back into their ship and prepared to take off, Leone couldn’t help but to feel a twinge of guilt. After all,  _ someone _ was going to have to clean up the mess they made back there. Hopefully the poor sod would get a bonus for it...but she highly doubted that.


	3. Mind Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx becomes a little jealous that she hasn't "bonded" with her Operator yet, and decides to fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: F/F, Nyx, Operator, Nyx x Operator, jealously, slight mind control, consensual, fondling, fingering, scissoring, orgasm

_ How long has it been since I last talked to anyone? _

It was a somewhat recurring thought that would appear in Leone’s mind every now and again when things quieted down for a while. It often made her realize just how alone she was in the grand scheme of things, how she only had her Warframes and Ordis to keep her company. And while it did help at times, more often than not she began to crave a conversation between another. Ordis could only provide so much, being the ship’s Cephalon and technically being programmed to care for her and the ship, and for once she wanted the company of one who wasn’t just an A.I. Of course, Ordis was more than that, but Leone was no longer a child; She was a grown woman who was able to interact with others if she wanted to, but finding another Tenno in her age range wouldn’t be as easy as she would hope. Especially given most she’s encountered so far were entitled asshats that she couldn’t bear to be around for more than a minute.

In the meanwhile, Leone spent most of her time messing with an old Komi board she found while on a mission in Lua. It wasn’t in the best shape, with the board unable to sit perfectly flat and the surface being horribly smudged with numerous cracks and chipped pieces, and she had to replace all of the stones by making her own just to make the board usable. Any normal person would have had it thrown away or restored to its former glory, but there was an antique charm about keeping the broken board as it was that made her feel as if she had an ancient Orokin relic in her possession. Which it was, by proxy, but having it repaired would have ruined the authenticity of the treasure, she felt.

It provided some entertainment, although it got very dull very quick when your only opponent was yourself. At first, Leone tried to test herself by building strategies based around her own moves, purposely cornering herself and capturing stones, somehow managing to create and strategic standoff with herself, etc. It got very boring very fast, and nowadays she spent her time finding the most mundane way to win a match by breaking almost every rule to the game. It wasn’t much, but it kept her mind busy in between missions and her otherwise unexciting existence outside of being a Tenno . It was almost getting to the point where she wanted to bang her head against the nearest wall…

Her mind began to drift as she stared blankly at the board, thoughts of what had happened between her, Mag and Loki in the last month or so. She started to wonder if her other Warframes will begin displaying the same behavior as before, where their curiosity of their Operator or discovering that they too have primal needs as most living beings do...She wondered if they were all built and had that function installed way back in the era of the Old War and even further back when the Tenno project was still underway. Were they made to feel desires, to have urges and needs like a human? Or was this a recent development, where she and Mag inadvertently created a chain reaction where her frames began to awaken further as a full conscious and thinking being? If so, did this mean that only her Warframes could display this level of sentience, or was it widespread and she just never realized?

It was times like these where she wished she could discuss that very subject with another individual (knowing full well it would be a bad idea to bring up to Ordis, especially if he started to ask how she found all this out in the first place), and perhaps take a load off her mind. Leone may have been an independent Tenno, but even she couldn’t deny that she needed another presence every once in a while to keep the loneliness at bay. Being alone with one’s thoughts for an extended amount of time couldn’t be good for anyone’s health.

A Komi stone was abruptly moved to one of the corners, causing Leone to freeze. She hadn’t touched any of the stones in the last several minutes, and even with the board sitting on a slant due to its condition, it wasn’t steep enough to enable any of the stones to slide anywhere without any outside force. Her confusion did not last long, however, as she felt a familiar but somewhat invasive buzzing in the back of her mind. It wasn’t hard to pinpoint the culprit by then, as she knew her Nyx’s psychic energy like the back of her hand.  She peered behind the vignette, satisfied to see the Warframe herself leaning against it, her head tilted as she looked over her Operator. There was a short moment of silence between the two, Nyx moving from her spot to sit on the opposite side of the Komi board and promptly waited for Leone’s next move. Said Tenno had to glance back down at the board again, only to realize Nyx managed to trap one of her stones with just a single move. Regardless, Leone played her stone and managed to undo the trap, leaving the two to work themselves into a standoff where the board was reset and a new match began.

Nyx was one of Leone’s first and also more cunning Warframes, even more so when she gained her newfound sentience. It didn’t take a genius to tell that Nyx had been watching Leone play Komi for a while, learning the game and learning her Operator’s moves and strategies enough to be able to play. And from what Leone could see, Nyx was proving to be an admirable opponent, seeming to know what her next move before she would even place a stone. It was almost as if she could read her mind--

“Cheater.” Leone pouted, the energy within Nyx’s helm fluctuating as if to simulate a chuckle as she placed another stone, capturing another. “Mind reading’s against the rules.”

The game continued, both sides putting up a fight where Nyx ultimately ended up victorious. Leone, however, was stubborn and refused to take the loss sitting down, and prompted another match to see if she could outwit the psychic frame. However, halfway through the third game, Leone’s thoughts started to wander again, but for a different reason this time. Now, she was beginning to wonder, if Nyx was able to read and manipulate the minds of others, could that mean that she could communicate the same way? Of course, usually the minds between Tenno and Warframe were one, meaning they shared the same thoughts. But this was back before when the Warframes were just empty husks for them to control. Now that they have a mind of their own, did this mean they had their own thoughts as well? Thinking back, that was self-explanatory given the latest events, but Nyx was specifically built as a mind reader and manipulator...so could she had a stronger connection with the mind than the other frames?

If only there was a way they could talk to each other.

Nyx captured another stone, adding to the small pile that was accumulating near her thigh. Leone placed another stone, cornering one of the other stones, only for it to be undone as Nyx blocked her capture. The pair were engrossed in the game, both concentrating on capturing each other’s stones that they failed to realize the amount of time that flew by them. It was Leone suddenly yawned when she saw how many hours it had been since they last started, and it was getting pretty late.

_ “Sleep...?” _

Leone sat up straight with a small jump, the drowsiness seemingly washing away in an instant. Had it not been for that same buzzing in her head, she would have sworn it was her Void-doppelganger playing their infamous mind games. But no; She knew it came from Nyx as she could recognize her telekinetic energy anywhere. What  _ did  _ startle her, however, was the fact that her Warframe had a voice.

She opened her mouth, but it hung there as not a single sound or word came from her. What could she say? Was Nyx asking if she was sleepy, or suggesting that she should? It was hard to tell - after all, she wasn’t the mind reader here. Still...if this was a gateway to a means of communicating with her frames... “Oh...uh...later.”

A pause between them. Leone played another stone, allowing her to capture two at once. Unbeknownst to Leone, Nyx had been peering into the Operator’s mind the entire while, and not just to find out her next move in Komi. Nyx took it upon herself to look into Leone’s memories in an attempt to get to know her more, peering into her subconscious every now and then and having a glimpse of images of moments long ago, or current. She made sure not to be balantally intrusive, entering Leone’s mind, taking a peek, and promptly withdrawing until another opportunity arose. It was strange...being able to see places and people Nyx would have never paid attention to in the past. Visions of previous missions, a former life...the day she awoke from the Reservoir. Back then, these places, these memories, they meant nothing. But now, she realized, that these memories told a story, about the person she could safely say she was close to, one that did not see nor treat her as a mere battle envoy or a tool. There was something...calming about having that sort of access to what was so intimate and personal, and Nyx felt even closer to Leone than ever before.

However, as she looked some more, she found visions that were out of place. Images of another Warframe’s hands touching intimate places, the hushed breaths and gentle moans as she began to feel a foreign sensation as the memories played through. These were very recent, still fresh within her Operator’s subconscious...visions of tender intimacy between her, Mag and then Loki. A strange heat went through Nyx’s body the longer she watched, a knot tightening in her lower abdomen and a throbbing accompanying it. And yet, amidst these new sensations, a new emotion also emerged. She felt...envy; How dare Loki and Mag be allowed to touch their Operator in such private places, indulging in pleasure where she could not? After all, she had been with Leone longer than the other two, and that - by proxy - meant that  _ she _ should have been her first!

It was at this moment when Nyx saw that Leone had dozed off while waiting for her to place her next stone. It wasn’t surprising, given that Leone was already tired, and Nyx understood that humans needed to sleep for a set amount of hours in order to recharge their bodies. She also understood the concept of dreams, some of which she had seen as her Operator slept, often using her psychic abilities to turn nightmares into sweeter dreams and easing her turmoil.

And that gave her an idea, albeit a rather naughty one.

She used Leone’s half-asleep state to her advantage, her horn emitting a glow as she entered her Operator’s mind, taking a hold of her thoughts and mending them as she saw fit. Images and visions of Leone nude and the two interlocked in each other’s arms filled the Tenno’s subconscious her body going limp as Nyx moved until she was behind her. It didn’t take her long to find the zipper, immediately pulling it down and exposing her torso and stomach. Nyx’s hand slinked down between her thighs, her fingers finding her labia while her other free hand cupped her breast. She rubbed gentle circles on her clit to test the waters, Leone moaning softly in response despite being  under the influence of Nyx’s mind control. She was clearly enjoying herself, getting to see and touch areas no one else could ever have the privilege of even gazing upon.

Minutes in and Nyx started to tamper with Leone’s brain again, finding the right places that triggered arousal and increased her nerve sensitivity. Her free hand went to Leone’s breast, a simple pinch of her nipple caused the young woman to jolt and yelp in pleasure. Satisfied with this reaction, Nyx continued, rubbing and prodding her more sensitive areas to see what kind of reaction she’d get. Another pinch, Leone moaned loudly while squirming in her Warframe’s arms. A few clit rubs and she was soaking wet between her thighs, silently begging for more. Her legs trembled while her breaths were heavy, Nyx sliding two fingers into her slit that sent poor Leone into a frenzy as she threw her head back and almost yelled.

Nyx ended up overdoing her mind manipulation, as Leone reached a rather messy orgasm within minutes. The Warframe’s fingers and knuckles were soaked with her Operator’s cum, but she was far from finished.

She turned Leone around while Nyx repositioned herself, interlocking their legs as she held her thigh, keeping their pussies pressed together. Their hips grinded and undulated against the other’s, their clits and labias rubbing and sending surges of immense pleasure through them both. The energy within Nyx’s helm fluctuated in erratic intervals as small spasms went through her body; She was eager to use her “new” parts, addicted to the strange sensations that erupted through her. Their fingers dug into the leather of the couch before Leone reached over, grabbing both of Nyx’s thighs as the pair reached another orgasm, their thighs trembling as cum splattered against the inside of their thighs.

With a huff, Leone finally tapered off as she slumped down, panting as sweat rolled down her breasts and torso while Nyx leaned against the wall opposite of her. The energy flowing through her helm finally dissipated, causing her telekinetic hold on Leone’s mind to lift fully. Within that same minute, a pillow made contact with Nyx’s face, causing the Warframe to jump and glare at her Operator, who was sitting up now.

“You know,” she huffed “if you wanted to try it, all you had to do was ask. I don’t appreciate the mind control.”

If Nyx could pout, she would have then and there as she tossed the pillow back at her. Leone chuckled as she tossed it aside, moving closer to her Nyx and laid her head in her bosom.

_ “...Sorry.” _ Nyx’s voice echoed in Leone’s mind as the pair held each other.

Leone chuckled a bit, rubbing her Warframe’s hip. “It’s okay. Just don’t do that again.” 

The pair settled down for the remainder of the night, Leone eventually dozing off in Nyx’s arms. As always, Nyx infiltrated her Operator’s unconscious...inserting erotic dreams and visions of the pair reenacting their sensual escapade, and more. But that would remain between the shared minds of Tenno and Warframe….for now.


	4. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excalibur realizes he amount of stress that's put on Leone,and decides to help relieve some of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has spoilers to The Sacrifice quest, so for those who haven't played through it yet, it's recommended that you skip this one.
> 
> Chapter tags: M/F, tender moments, alien anatomy, noncanon anatomy, cunnilingus, tendril tongue, wholesome intimacy, vaginal penetration, cuddles, kisses

When the entire Origin System is stuck in a perpetual war between three (and soon to be four) different factions all seeking to dominate it entire for themselves, it was hard to actually have a moment of peace between the seemingly never ending fights. However, if and when the opportunity presented itself, it would be well-advised to take it at a moment’s notice.

And that’s exactly what Leone did.

There had been a somewhat slow influx of missions over the past several days, and the ones that did show up were quickly taken care of by other Tenno. Seeing that she wasn’t necessarily needed - and she could use the break - Leone decided to take another trip back to Cetus. Or, more specifically, the Plains. Fortunately for her, by the time she arrived it was sunset, meaning that a lot of Grineer and Ghoul activity would be pacified until sunset where it would be totally obsolete. Whoever was stuck there on patrols during the night would more than likely be picked off by the Vomvalysts and Teralyst. And after Leone’s last encounter with the Eidolon, she was going to make sure to keep a very safe distance.

There were quite a few activities one could do in the plains other than doing missions here and there, the most popular amongst most Tenno were fishing and mining. Leone, however, found the latter more enjoyable, solely because it gave her an excuse to explore the natural Earthen caves littered through the area. Her favorite was a cave that was towards the west of Cetus that had a large drop into the earth before becoming a proper cave; It was large and expansive, given her plenty of areas to go spelunking in, and that was exactly where she was going. Another plus about exploring the caves at night is that the leftover Grineer stayed outside, but just in case, she had Excalibur as her guard and escort.

It didn’t take them long to find the entrance, where they quickly traveled down the metal rafters until they reached the bottom. It was apparent that the Grineer had been excavating the cave since her last visit, as she found new tunnels and caverns, more mining equipment and even the body of an unfortunate soldier who was crushed in a cave in. There were plenty of ores in the area as well, meaning that she could gather more resources that would undoubtedly prove themselves useful in the future.

The next several hours proved to be very relaxing for the young woman, as she explored through the tunnels and caverns, excavating ores, finding other hidden treasures and relics from the old Earth, sabotaging some of the Grineer’s equipment for fun and overall enjoyed the quiet time she had to herself. Now that she thought about it, she couldn’t remember the last time she could actually...have fun. It’s almost always just missions, performing objectives for syndicates, and working to earn better standing with Cetus and the Quills. And after... _ that _ ...there was truly no rest for the weary. And what made it worse was that other Tenno were working themselves to the bone for something that they could never get back...but Leone wasn’t fooled.

She knew that this was nothing but a lost cause.

Leone had been so caught up in her thoughts that she managed to wander into a part of the cave that she had never been into before. It wasn’t exactly a “cave” as it was more of an underground pond; the cavern itself was completely submerged in waist-deep water with some flat rock faces jutting out above the waterline that made them look like little platforms. The cavern itself was quite spacious, although there didn’t seem to be an exit or a connecting tunnel on the opposite side. If there were, it was most likely below the surface. The pond itself clearly wasn’t natural either as it was a product of Grineer meddling that ended up flooding the entire chamber. Fortunately, it seemed to have happened long ago, but the result is permanent, and it made mining any further extremely difficult, if not impossible. But mining wasn’t on the Tenno’s mind right now.

Leone pulled at her suit as she started to feel more self-conscious about her bodily hygiene. Staring at the water made her realize that she couldn’t remember the last time she had bathed proper, and the thought made her feel a little...unclean. She figured, a quick bath wouldn’t hurt anyone, right? Of course, she could have went back up to the surface and used one of the lakes given there was no telling if the Grineer had contaminated the water with unknown chemicals. At the same time, the water on the surface was now Eidolon water, and she didn’t feel like being shocked repeatedly while bathing. Plus there were gut parasites in it...and the last thing she wanted was for unknown parasites crawling on her skin or into her private parts. Waiting until morning was simply out of the question as all activity on the plains would resume, and she didn’t want to run the risk of enemies finding her while she was vulnerable. And the final option was waiting until she was back on her Orbiter...but climbing back out of the cave, leaving the Plains and calling her Liset from Cetus was too arduous of a task to undergo for a bath, and Leone lacked the patience for that.

Fortunately, she still had a few more hours before sunrise, giving her plenty of time to take a quick bath before she had to worry about anyone coming down and catching her off guard. And if anyone were to wander down this far, they would have to go through Excalibur first.

Quickly stripping from her suit, she carefully waded into the pond until it was up to her waist. The water was pleasantly cool and surprisingly clear, meaning that it was not tampered with and was pure. At least for now. At first she would bathed quickly, only slowing down to actually enjoy the moment of quiet she had, and the fact she could allow herself to relax, if just for a little while until she was thrown back into the fire. While the fighting wasn’t something she wasn’t used to, a new worry often plagued her mind as of late.

The Lotus. Or rather, Natah.

There was no doubt in the young woman’s mind that the once benevolent self-proclaimed “mother” of the Tenno had rejoined the ranks of the other Sentients and were most likely planning to strike back at full force. While the threat of another war was never far from Leone’s mind, there was one thing that always bothered her more since the recent incident.

And that was the other Tenno.

She had seen many of them, the look of fear, lonesomeness and worry in their eyes as they wonder if they would ever get their adoptive mother back. How they work tirelessly day and night, searching, hoping that somehow they would get her back. How they can’t seem to function properly without their guide and supposed caretaker, how they have to endure the past trauma of losing their parental figure for the second time, as if the Zariman incident wasn’t enough. But what infuriated her more was the fact that Natah knew who she once was, who they  _ were _ , and had long decided to abandoned her previous role to reclaim another, to once again retake her throne as the Sentient Mimic Queen. No wonder Teshin and Alad V were so suspicious of her...they as Tenno, were so foolish to believe that she wouldn’t eventually switch to the other side. As if the secrecy and her first instance of abandoning them wasn’t enough...they should have known better…The signs were right there in front of them…!

Leone something touch her shoulders, causing her to jump and whip around just to see Excalibur behind her and rubbing her biceps. Releasing a breath, Leone relaxed again, silently thanking her frame to checking up on her. Excalibur, she learned, was sensitive and seemed to pick up on her emotions quicker; He must’ve picked up on her anger and the growing frustrations and stress and wanted to help ease her mind, to give her some sort of comfort even if it was just simple touch. It was one of his more defining traits, one that Leone had taken a lot of comfort in given the recent events. It made her realize that she didn’t have to shoulder these burdens alone anymore, that they could share their frustrations, fears, pain and sadness...and take them away.

Leone found herself leaning back against Excalibur, feeling the soft technocyte flesh against her bare back, his chest gently rising and falling with each steady breath. His arms slid around her waist, bringing his Operator closer into his embrace. And yet, despite the tenderness and warmth shared between them in the moment of quiet, the blade-wielding warrior could still tell that Leone was quite tense. He resorted to his usual remedies then; gentle rubs on her waist and hip, letting the front of his helm rest against the top of her head as a pseudo-nuzzle...but it was for naught. He could still feel the anger, the uncertainty, the worry...His Operator was under an immense amount of stress, and despite that they shared the burden, the weight of deciding the fate of the entire Origin System plagued her mind, as if an Infestation was growing a hive in there.

And he didn’t like it. Not one bit.

Excalibur felt her anger as his own, and he wanted nothing more than to send his blade right through the Sentient Queen’s heart. How  _ dare _ she abandon his Operator and all the other Tenno, claiming to never abandon them again only to side with their very enemy! Even if such an event had long been foretold long ago, why... _ why did it still hurt? _

Excalibur glanced down, his metaphorical heart sinking when he saw tears welling in the corner of Leone’s eyes. And it was then that he knew that these thoughts and emotions were emanating from his Tenno. It was very clear to him that the stress of the grave situation was taking its toll...and he was not going to stand for it.

While still holding her hips, Excalibur moved towards one of the rock ledges and lifted Leone from the water, setting her down on the edge enough to where her legs dangled off the side. This was confusing, especially since the technocyte warrior remained in the water rather than follow Leone on the ledge. “Excal--”

Before she could inquire further, Excalibur pulled himself out of the pond enough for their foreheads to touch and press together. This made Leone pause, but she recognized the gesture and notably relaxed a considerable amount as her Warframe moved down to nuzzling the crook of her neck. He continue to travel downward, planting mock “kisses” on her neck, along her clavicles and down her sternum and to her stomach. Leone leaned back enough until she was resting on her elbows just as Excalibur’s slipped under her thighs and lifted them from the ground. A tearing sound followed, causing Leone to become more attentive to their surroundings; Her head whipped to every direction, thinking a Grineer soldier managed to wander down and find them...only to realize that the sound was a mixture of fabric and flesh being ripped apart. And that it was coming from Excalibur.

She glanced down only to find that the “mouth” of his helm had opened, a dark colored tendril slithered from his newly opened maw. It made contact with her bare skin, the texture smooth, warm and just a little moist. Now, while the scene itself would have been grotesque and a bit terrifying to most, Leone found it fascinating; old Orokin texts had often made references of Warframes having mouths at first, before they were sealed shut and - presumably - unable to be reopened. And yet somehow Excalibur was able to reopen his...and it made her wonder if he could always do that, but only under the right circumstances? In fact, were all of he Warframes able to do the same, to reopen their mouths and maws if they needed to?

Leone was pulled from her thoughts when she felt something moist press against her clit; Looking down, she saw a residue of what she assumed was saliva trailing down her inner thigh and down to the outer folds of her vulva. Excalibur had withdrew his head somewhat, glancing up at his Operator as if he was waiting for permission to continue. She caught on to this quickly, reaching over to grab his horn, pulling his head back in and was immediately greeted with his tongue gliding over her folds again. There was a...sensation that followed that seemed to be present in his saliva, a gentle and warm tingling feeling that seemed to make her reach peak arousal quicker than usual. An aphrodisiac perhaps?  Whatever it was was working, a bit too well at that. Each lick drove her mad, his tongue teasing and prodding her entrance, occasionally flicking and rubbing her clit which caused her to moan loudly in between her heavy breaths.

It only lasted for minutes before the technocyte warrior suddenly pulled back, much to Leone’s dismay as she was so close to an orgasm. She pouted at her Warframe, who only tilted his head at her. “You know...if you’re going to start, I’d  _ really _ appreciate it if you finished.”

It was then Excalibur pulled himself out of the pond, allowing Leone to catch a glimpse of his fully erect member. He sat next to her before he pulled her over on top of him, her thighs straddling his hips and caused the head of his cock to press into her folds. Excalibur held her thighs as Leone lowered herself on top of him, a pleasured shudder running down her spine as she could feel her Warframe spread her open with each inch she took. She gripped his shoulders while he took a hold of her hips, the Tenno’s moans soon reverberating through the chamber of the the cavern. It didn’t take them long to find a proper rhythm as their hips bucked and undulated against the other’s, Excalibur’s tongue making another reappearance as he planted more kisses and licks all over Leone’s neck. He freed one of his hands to reach up on massage the Tenno’s breast, each throb he felt from her inner walls made him squeeze harder as his member pounded deep into his Operator’s pussy. Leone would let off another moan before Excalibur shoved his tongue into her mouth, muffling any and all noise from her except for the begging whimpers and whines that followed.

The duo lost themselves in their heat, the once quiet cavern now sent echos of their passion through the nearby tunnels and smaller chambers. Leone was held against the technocyte warrior for what felt like hours, his thick cock throbbing twitching in her deepest regions, his tongue just barely tickling the back of her throat with each messy shove into her mouth.

Excalibur suddenly released his hold on her breast and pulled his tongue from Leone’s mouth, his hands gripping her hips so tight that if he had claws, he would have easily broken through her skin. His thrust became much harder and faster as his cock began to twitch more, Leone feeling that familiar stomach-tightening sensation afterwards knowing that they were both nearing climax. But it seemed Excalibur was more intent on making her hit her peak more as his thrusts became more relentless. He wouldn’t have to wait long however; Leone’s back arched as she threw her head back, damn near yelling to the heavens as her inner walls clamped tight around her Warframe’s member. He followed right after her, his cock pulsating and sending his glowing seed deep into his Operator to where each gush hit her cervix.

The pair rode out their orgasm for what felt like forever before they finally tapered off; Excalibur, in his exhaustion, lying on his back with Leone lying on top of him, his cock sliding out from her wet and swollen folds as the rest of his cum seeped onto the cavern floor.

They laid and basked in their afterglow until Excalibur could hear soft sniffling emanating from his Operator. Concerned, he sat up and went to inspect the young woman, believing that he had caused her some bodily harm or, worse yet, more emotional stress. But to his surprise, Leone just laughed and held his hand, despite that fact that there were tears rolling down her cheeks. Why was she smiling, let along laughing, when tears were usually a sign of sadness?

“Thanks.” She then sniffed, wiping her eye. “I... I really needed that…”With his other hand, the blade-based Warframe reached up and wiped under her other eye with his thumb to get rid of the rest of the tears. He then propped himself up against a nearby rock and allowed the young woman to lay on him and rest...and feel at peace. They still had some time left before sunrise, and they decided then that they were going to use that time for themselves. There would be no more exploring or fishing or mining or anything that meant they had to work. This was _their_ time, and they were going to use it the only way they knew how before they were inevitably thrown back into the chaos. After all, there was no telling when they were going to get this chance again...if they ever will.


End file.
